Winx Club - Episode 401
The Fairy Hunters is the first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. This episode was never dubbed by 4Kids. Nickelodeon's dub began airing on May 6, 2012. Synopsis Another school year starts at Alfea. The Winx, are very happy to return back to Alfea, rush to their room but they are surprised to see that different girls had taken over the room. Headmistress Faragonda, explains to the Winx that they now have differents room since they are now teachers. Headmistresss Faragonda, takes the Winx to her office, and shows them a secert room, the Hall of Enchantments. She explains everything, and gives them the Book of Faries. Bloom searchs around the room and finds another hall, a hall with pictures of past villians which Faragonda explains is the hall where the pictures of all the enemies of Magix are found. She finds a picture of the Wizards of the Black Circle. The Winx goes to the classroom, where they will be teaching. They announce that they will do a hard obstical course, to show how special enchantix is. Layla, Bloom and Flora, do the course themselves. When Flora does the course she is stuck in an obstical with a bomb-like thing. The Winx accuses a fairy, Alice, for putting the thing in the obstical, thus expelling her. Flora, who recovered quickly after the incident, wants to talk to her, and looks for her. Then the Wizards of the Black Circle, comes to Alfea, for the search for Bloom. Flora refuses to tell them where Bloom is, and they attack her. Alice runs to the Winx trying to explain everything. Tecna and Stella doesn't believe her but they follow the others to find out what is happening. The Wizards of the Black Circle attack the Winx, while everyone is watching. The Winx are defeated. Headmistress Farigonda, explains about the Wizards. Alice's friend, Clairrese, confest that she was responsible for the explosion.In the end Alice and Clairrese were not expelled. Screenshots 4011.jpg 4012.jpg 4013.jpg 4014.jpg 4015.jpg 4016.jpg 4017.jpg 4018.jpg 4019.jpg 4020.jpg 4021.jpg 4022.jpg 4024.jpg 4025.jpg 4026.jpg 4027.jpg 4028.jpg 4029.jpg 4030.jpg 4031.jpg 4032.jpg 4033.jpg 4034.jpg 4035.jpg 40262.jpg 40282.jpg 4000027.jpg 4000029.jpg 400030.jpg 400031.jpg 40032.jpg 40033.jpg 40034.jpg 40035.jpg 4036.jpg 4037.jpg 4038.jpg 4039.jpg 4040.jpg 4041.jpg 4042.jpg 4043.jpg 4044.jpg 4045.jpg 4046.jpg 4047.jpg 4048.jpg 4049.jpg 4050.jpg HG.jpg Major Events *The Winx return to Alfea as Teachers *The Black Circle arrives at Alfea. *The Wizards turn to Alfea to catch the last fairy of Earth, but are angered when they find out Bloom is not the one they were looking for and thus making it a wasted trip. Debuts *Clairrese *Alice *Wizards of the Black Circle **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos **Ogron Characters *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Nabu *Helia *Timmy *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Clairrese *Alice (freshman) *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha Goofs *Amaryl *Ogron *Duman *Gantlos *Anagan Watch Episode In Rai English Trivia *This episode seems to pick up where the first movie "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" left off, although probably some weeks or months later. *There was a hall in Alfea concerning the whole history of the Magic Dimension. Part of it was used in paying tribute to the enemies of the Magic Dimension who Faragonda called the Shadows of Magix. First, Bloom sees a portrait of the Trix (main season 1 antagonists), next to it was a portrait of Darkar (main season 2 antagonist), and after that a portrait of Valtor (main season 3 antagonist). Then Bloom observes the portrait of the Fairy Hunters (main season 4 antagonists). There was also a portrait of the Ancestral Witches (main antagonists in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom). Faragonda also mentioned another enemy has yet to be seen. She said that the winx may face it, and several others, in the future, so we may see other enemies from the hall in future seasons. *During the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when all the staff and students of Alfea came to see what was happening outside, Professor Wizgiz made a referrence to the Harry Potter book series by saying "Merlin's beard", which is a popular saying common to wizards in the Harry Potter *This serves as a continuity to season 1 where in the 2nd episode, Faragonda and Griselda comment about how they thought all the fairies on Earth disappeared long ago. The Fairy Hunters are that reason. *This episode along with the next one will be part of the one hour premiere of Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This episode was released on the U.S. iTunes for free. *Unlike 4kids, Nickelodeon added more lines to the characters, starting with this episode. 'Voice Cast' 'Winx Club' *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy 'Specialists' *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Wizards of the Black Circle Category:Winx